Reunited and It Feels So Good
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: Spinoff of episode Ghost. ONESHOT. FEMSLASH.


Reunited and It Feels So Good

By. CreativeJuicesFlowing

Warning: Femslash, Olivia/Alex Pairing

A/N: Ah my first S.V.U. fic! Its a femslash. I watched the epi Ghost tonight and I couldn't resist, normally i'm a Stabler Benson fan, but in this case i'll make an exception. Its not what happened, but I guess thats the point of the word fiction. Its a oneshot also. So here goes.

Olivia Bensons POV(Her thoughts)

I can't believe Alex is back. Its taken me a long time to get over her, hell I still haven't gotten over Alexandra Cabot. I used to sit at my desk and dream of her lips on mine. I wished and hoped that someday we could be together, but we couldn't. It became the cold hard truth when we found out she was shot and killed. Turns out though, she wasn't. She was living under the name of Emily. We talked about what we were going to name our children when we had them, and she said she didn't even like the name Emily even a little bit. They were all sad the people at S.V.U I mean, but not as sad as I was. I lost my one true love. I never had the chance to tell her, that I loved her with all of my heart.

Alexandra Cabots POV(her thoughts)

Just one day of my life I would like to live normally again. As A.D.A Cabot. I know it will never happen. I had to fake my own death to stay alive, but without Olivia Benson, i'd rather be dead. They found The Ghost. Novak made Benson and Stabler arrest him for my murder when he was let out of jail, and no doubt to flee the country. I love Olivia with all my heart, and if I had to live another day without her I would have had to risk my life to see her, to talk to her. I am penned in. Wisconson. Much different from New York. I'd be anywhere if Liv was there too though. I hate it that I never said goodbye. I imagined everyday what she must have been going through, thinking I was dead. I didn't want too but I did.

Donald Cragen walked into the room he had told Olivia and Elliot to meet him in.

He walked with a police officer and Alexandra Cabot.

The moment Olivia saw Alex, she ran across the room and put her arms around her. Alex did the same.

They hugged tightly and tears ran down both of their faces.

Olivia pulled back a little and said, "I miss you so much."

Alex pulled back and said, "Story of my life."

Olivia kissed Alex on the forehead.

Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Ok we can get reaquainted later. Right now we have work to do." Captain Crunch(I mean Cragen) Said.

(A/N: Sorry guys that was just really tempting.)

Later that night...

Olivia walks into Elliot and Alex playing badgammon.

"Hey guys." Says Olivia.

Elliot and Alex say goodnight.

"Did he beat you?"

"Like a rug."

"Do you want to play again?"

"No thanks. Lets just talk."

"OK that sounds great."

They sit down on the couch close together.

"So word on the street is that you missed me." Said Alex.

"I did miss you. I even missed my chance to say goodbye."

"What happened wasn't planned we didn't have the chance to say goodbye."

"I know its just I also had things to say to you. At the time I was thinking about telling you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

"I love you too, Olive"

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. Lets see where the next few days take us. Lets not waste a minute though."

And with that said Alex leans in to passionatly kiss Olivia.

The next day after court. Olivia is walking to the bathroom before the celebration about the case they had just solved. Alex walks up behind her.

"Olivia can I talk to you in complete secluded silence?"

"Yeah no problem."

They enter the interview room. They sit, and Alex looks at Olivia sadly.

"Whats wrong babe?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Don said that you could know and no one else."

"Alex what is it?"

"They're putting me back in witness protection."

"Why?"

"The Ghost has allies. They shot at Antonio. I'm not safe anywhere near here. I have to assume a new idedntity."

"Oh."

"Olive, don't be sad."

"How can I not be sad? The only person i've ever loved is leaving me again."

"You have a lot of people to love. Elliot needs love. I think you should love him."

"I do love him, but not like I love you."

"You don't now but you'll grow to love him."

"I'll try, but only for you."

"This time we get to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Alex, I love you with all my heart."

"Goodbye Olivia, I love you with all of my heart and more."

The next day, Alex has left and only Elliot and Olivia are at the precint. Olivia is over by the coffee.

"Hey El, could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure could use a break from all this paperwork."

"Great."

Elliot walks over to Olivia.

Olivia kisses Elliot deeply on the lips. Elliot puts his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

"What was that for?" Elliot asks when they pull away.

"I love you Elliot."

THE END

A/N: Well there it is. Please review, but I won't beg. Thanks for reading!


End file.
